


Crow

by KnightDawn



Series: Blood of the Covenant [19]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Blood, Non-Explicit Sex, Sweet Zevran Arainai, Zevran is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightDawn/pseuds/KnightDawn
Summary: “It’s nearly morning now, mi amor.”In which Zevran tells Dirk about a deal he cut with the Crows.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Tabris, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Series: Blood of the Covenant [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947613
Kudos: 7
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Crow

He heard Zevran slink in through the window, the clink of his armor a familiar noise. Barkspawn huffed quietly by the fire, and Zevran hushed her and began to take his armor off. Dirk sat up, the sheets pooling at his waist. “Good evening...?”

“It’s nearly morning now, mi amor,” Zevran said, chuckling to himself as he shucked off the last bit of armor and went to the washbasin to swipe some clean water over his skin. The sharp tang of fresh blood filled the room.

Dirk sighed as he leaned back into his pillows, getting comfortable again. “How was the job?”

“Harder than expected,” Zevran said, his lips quirking up in a way that made Dirk feel very warm. “I got a nice tip, though, so it was worth it.”

As soon as he was clean and dry, Zevran joined Dirk in bed. His kisses were sweet and heavy, and it was not long before they were struggling to keep their noises hushed. There was something different about the way they made love when one or both of them was fresh from a fight — there was a desperate edge to it, a need to be completely and utterly lost in each other.

Zevran was always so soft with him _after,_ giving him sluggish kisses and warm hugs. “Have I told you how much I love you, mi amor…?”

“You can always tell me again,” Dirk sighed, smiling as Zevran kissed his wrist.

“Good, because I love you very much.”

Despite the warm flutters still lingering in his chest, Dirk frowned a little. There was still an odd edge to the way Zevran was talking, one that only crept into his voice when he was hiding something. “Zevran…”

The assassin sighed and sat up a little, looking into his eyes. “I know, I know… there’s no keeping secrets from you. The tip I got — it wasn’t money. It was a promise from the Crows. No more contracts on the name I gave them.”

“So you’re free?” Dirk asked, feeling giddy.

Zevran pursed his lips, seeming amused. “Well, I would be... but I didn’t give them _my_ name.”

Dirk almost asked what name Zevran had given them, but it hit him as his mouth fell open in surprise. Since Dirk had already been removed from their lists, that only left one person Zevran would do this for: their daughter, Minna. "They let you...?"

“Yes,” he said, smiling. “Minna’s future will be free of the Crows. Although we should tell her to be cautious of changing her last name — I have a feeling the Crows will follow this writ to the letter.”

“If only it were that simple for you,” Dirk said, groaning a little as he stretched. Zevran’s eyes remained on him. “Wouldn’t it be nice if we could solve your problems just by changing your name?”

“Mm, there’s a thought,” Zevran said, giving a low chuckle. His golden eyes sparkled in the low light. “Sounds like a proposal.”

“Only if you wish it,” Dirk said, grinning up at him.

Zevran cupped Dirk’s cheeks and kissed him fiercely, a chuckle still lingering in his throat. “I _do_ wish it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost tagged this fic with "Fae Rules" because I'm applying them to the Crows a little here, haha. I assume the Crows have a whole intricate system for determining who they won't target (and who they will only target for a LARGE sum of money...) but Zevran would know how to find loopholes in those rules and systems. 
> 
> I'm fairly certain just changing a name isn't enough to void contracts out on a target OR allow contracts on a person that was previously off-limits. Zevran's just being funny, and Dirk's just using the moment as an excuse to propose. (They've already considered themselves married for years, though, so it will just be a more "official" wedding.)


End file.
